Chuva Tempestuosa
by Megawinsone
Summary: Sesshoumaru e Rin, presente de amigo secreto!


**Chuva Tempestuosa**

Logo após completar dezoito anos, Rin começou a perceber que estava completamente apaixonada por Sesshoumaru. Já faziam longos dez anos que viera morar com ele no belo palácio em estilo rústico. Antes vivia o seguindo em longas caminhadas, mas tudo acabou logo após a derrota de Naraku.

Apesar de amar imensamente seu senhor, temia ser rejeitada por ele, e muita vezes até tentou uma aproximação com ele, sem muito sucesso. Ele vivia cercado de fêmeas por todo o lado, usava as mulheres até enjoar e as largava sem pena alguma, isso a deixava receosa.

Mais uma noite não pregara o olho, no intuito de descobrir um jeito de se aproximar dele, apertou as cobertas que estavam em sua cintura e suspirou cansada. Resolveu levantar-se e ir aonde seu amado costumava estar, logo depois de ter uma noite prazerosa com alguma youkai.

Aproximou-se do espelho, que ganhara a pouco tempo de presente de aniversário, e penteou seu cabelo, colocou seu quimono florido bordado a ouro e saiu do quarto, seguiu em direção a biblioteca, bateu na porta e então ouviu a voz dele.

– Pode entrar Rin – Falou com sua típica voz fria. Sem demonstrar emoção, imediatamente a garota adentrou.

– Preciso falar com você! – Sentou-se de fronte a ele.

– Aconteceu algo, para me procurar a essa hora da madrugada? – Parou de escrever e olhou curioso para a moça. (Como ela está linda, pena que ela é uma humana).

– Eu queria te falar que eu ... – Abaixou a cabeça vermelha de vergonha.

– Continue – Debruçou-se sobre a mesa e a encarou interessado.

– Eu acho que estou apaixonada por você – Sussurrou em um fio de voz, e mesmo assim ele escutou muito bem o que ela disse.

– O que você quer que eu faça? – Perguntou se levantando.

– Me corresponda! – Respondeu inocentemente.

– Você sabe que eu não posso fazer isso, por mais que eu queira você é uma simples humana – Tocou o ombro dela, que estava já com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Eu faria tudo para ter você uma única vez, nem que não nos vejamos mais depois – O encarou com receio no olhar.

– Tem certeza disso? Depois que começarmos não poderemos voltar atrás – A puxou para os braços e acariciou suas costas e roçou seus lábios nos dela.

O beijo começou terno e depois tornou-se avassalador, as mãos dele vagueavam para cima e para baixo do frágil corpo da garota, que gemia extasiada com a boa sensação que estava sentindo. Num gesto rápido Sesshoumaru tirou a roupa de sua amante, a deitou no tapete azul, retirou suas vestes e a amou ali mesmo, mesmo que fosse por apenas uma noite.

No dia seguinte Rin acordou com o barulho ensurdecedor da tempestade que se formava fora da mansão, levantou-se e não o encontrou ao seu lado e sim sentado em sua mesa a encarando com desdém no olhar.

– Arrume-se, não quero mais ver você aqui – Jogou as roupas de Rin por cima dela.

– Mas a nossa noite foi maravilhosa, por que não podemos ficar juntos? – Levantou-se angustiada.

– Trato é trato, uma noite apenas e você me deixaria em paz – Dirigiu-se até ela, a pegou pelo braço e a guiou até a saída da fortaleza a jogando no lado de fora.

– Mas eu te amo! Você não pode fazer isso comigo – Gritou entre lágrimas.

– Não me importo, coloque em sua cabeça que somos diferentes, nunca iria dar certo, não quero ter filhos com uma humana – Virou-se e entrou deixando a chuva que começara a cair molhar a face e o corpo de Rin.

A garota estava desesperada não sabia o que faria, não agüentaria ficar sem ele, o amava e não acreditava que fora tola o suficiente para ser expulsa do lado dele, não poderia viver sem ele, a morte talvez fosse mais convidativa nesse momento tão triste.

Todos os seus sonhos foram por água abaixo, precisava dar um fim ao seu sofrimento. Suas lágrimas lambiam seu rosto juntamente com a forte chuva que caia, a lama cobriu sua roupa, e sem querer tropeçou num galho e caiu.

Sabia o que iria fazer não voltaria atrás, essa era a solução que tinha nesse momento, aproximou-se do grande desfiladeiro, olhou friamente para baixo e não temeu a altura que via, sem pensar por muito tempo, pulou em rumo a sua morte e ao mesmo tempo sua libertação, durante a queda fora pensando em sua vida e sorriu antes de tocar o chão e em seguida seu corpo ficou estendido sem vida alguma numa escura cratera.

**Fim**

**Nota:** _Essa fic eu dedico a minha amiga secreta, **Kisamadesu, **espero que goste do presente, feliz natal!_

**Nota2:** _Muito obrigada Priscila por betar essa fic para mim_.


End file.
